


Understanding

by DChan87



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Batcave, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Selina Doesn't Like Talia for good reasons, Tumblr Prompt, Well just without the 'i love you'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, based off a Tumblr prompt: Talia's back in town, and Batman/Bruce and Catwoman/Selina quickly discuss their strategy, with a few feelings expressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

Talia al-Ghul was back in Gotham, much to Batman's, and even Selina Kyle's/Catwoman's mutual displeasures.

The quiet Batcave was even quieter with the two of them watching Talia's latest threat video on the Bat Computer's massive screen. Selina in particular didn't look pleased, partially thanks to Talia's painfully-generic supervillain threat to destroy the city unless Batman surrender himself, blah, blah, blah. Was it just her or were supervillains getting lazy nowadays?

But the Bat next to her took up most of her concern, and for good reason. Talia and her father have been a thorn in his and Gotham's sides for a long time, she's a very dangerous terrorist who is potentially worse than daddy, she's enamored with him, and she's his son's mother.

There were probably other reasons, but those reasons just mentioned were the ones that came to her mind first.

"So what's the plan?" she asked to get her mind off of Bruce and onto the task at hand.

"We need to find the source of the video," he immediately replied. "Looks like from somewhere in the city."

"And that exact location is going to be hard to pinpoint?" she asked like a student who had a decent idea of the question's answer, but wasn't entirely positive.

"If she's smart," said Bruce, "And she is. She could be hiding the IP address she used to upload the video."

"Looks like a warehouse to me," she said. "Maybe the usual spot."

Bruce glanced at her as if thinking she was being sarcastic and such. But, his expression subtly changed and he went back to the Bat Computer's console. "Tim, get to the docks. Barbara, I need you at Wayne Industrial Park. Dick, check the airport."

"Are you surprised?"

"Not really," he said. "Why are you still looking at me?"

"You heard what she said," Selina said. "She wants you. And her son."

"She's not getting him," said Bruce.

"Then keep Damian at the Manor," she replied. "Are you planning to give yourself up to her?"

"I never said that," said Bruce. "But I think I can–"

"You don't know her that well," she interrupted. "And she doesn't understand you like I do. You're nothing to her, just a pawn in whatever plans she's got."

"You understand me?" Bruce asked.

"As much as you let on," she replied. "But I'm going to shut down any bad ideas you have in that head before you act on them."

"You don't know me–"

"Don't care," she said. Out of frustration, she stood up, confronted him, grabbed his suit, pulled him towards her and passionately kissed him. She ended the kiss before he could return it and said, "Before you ask, maybe I am a little selfish. But you mean a lot to me. And if you're going to sacrifice yourself, you're an idiot."

"You don't know what else I'm planning," he said.

"You're planning something else? Great!" she replied. "I might as well stop you from doing stupid things just in case."

"Was there a point to this?" Bruce asked impatiently.

"I already said it," she replied. "You mean a lot to me. And just what I've heard about your past with her, I don't want you to make a rash decision."

"I won't," he said, before pulling her close to him and returning that particular kiss.


End file.
